


I Accept You

by kuchiki977



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Criminally Short, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, What if Vader raised Luke AU, really short drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki977/pseuds/kuchiki977
Summary: Just some drabbles about the dynamic between Darth Vader and his son.





	1. Fear

Sometimes Father will pat his head when he does a good job. Father usually jerks his hand away after a few seconds—as if realizing he has done something shameful. 

Luke knows that it is because his father does not like to appear weak. While he wishes he knew why his father was so afraid of his feelings, he doesn’t hate him for it. 

He relishes any slip, any crack in his father’s armor that allows him to see the man inside.


	2. Mama

Luke looks at the heap of twisted metal that was once a nanny droid.

It had fed, clothed, and comforted him when Father wasn’t there. It had been his constant companion when Father was busy with the Emperor or on a campaign. 

Father must not have liked it when he called it “Mama.”


End file.
